


From the Land of the Ice and Snow

by Phritzie



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gift Art, Scape Santa 2018, Swearing, WHERE THE HOTSPRINGS FLOW, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phritzie/pseuds/Phritzie
Summary: AH-AH-AHHHHHHHH... AHH!





	From the Land of the Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaxSpieler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxSpieler/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was like mostly a culmination of two things; you linked [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8OtzJtp-EM) on Discord, and I really, really wanted to draw the original gangster. (which was VERY FUN, her designs were interesting to browse through. I hope I did your gal justice.) 
> 
> That being said, I don't just think of her as a brute - and it'd be cool if I got a chance to honor Finley's tale differently in the future. :D
> 
> Merry Christmas Sax!


End file.
